


擦边球

by Legal_Kid



Category: Produce101 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legal_Kid/pseuds/Legal_Kid





	擦边球

《擦边球》

偶像谈恋爱是要杀头的。

干这行的你们比谁都熟知其中的意义。

所以黄明昊向你告白的时候，你拒绝的甚至没有经过大脑考虑。

“姐姐，我好喜欢你。”

“小朋友，姐姐不搞未成年。”

你不可能把自己几年奋斗的汗水浪费在一个16岁的黄毛小男孩身上，

这个擦边球，打不得。

你和黄明昊是出自同一公司旗下的练习生，又是同期从选秀节目出道的新人。

男爱豆和女爱豆在商业价值上会有些许的差距，也是因此，公司趁着你们都还在限定组合的上升时期，特别捆绑你们成了限定cp出道。

积攒人气只是表面，为了捞钱才是实质。

好在黄明昊曾说过的理想型和你大不相同，你因为公司的人设走的性感御姐风，才让两家的粉丝不至于大打出手。

你并不反感这个弟弟的存在，虽说是组cp，但在镜头前你们一向保持着温柔主动的大姐姐和可爱调皮的弟弟形象。黄明昊一点都不同于那些三流公司出来的网红练习生，即使是有什么搂腰拥抱的舞蹈动作，他从来都不会趁机吃你豆腐。

你甚是满意这个搭档，偶尔半开玩笑的问他，“我们这个组合不是限定的就好了。”他半眯起眼睛，笑的不像个小孩，“那姐姐要永远和我在一起吗？”

他看到你愣住的表情，又变的像往常一样大笑起来，“我开玩笑的啦~”

你陪着笑了笑，第一次发现，这小孩好像也不是一点都对你没有意思。

出道一年，你们各自的组合都获得了不错的成绩，再来你俩的限定组合更是出乎意料的连着拿下两个大奖。意味着接下来的两年，就算是组合解散，你们各自solo出道也能有很好的出路。

为了第二天一早开录的野外综艺，颁奖典礼一结束，你便同黄明昊一起坐上保姆车赶去机场。你捧着三个大大的奖杯傻笑，全然没有舞台上霸气外漏的御姐形象，在黄明昊眼里，大概就是个单纯的小女孩从父母那讨到几颗糖的模样。

“怎么光顾着开心了？穿这么少也不记得披件衣服。”黄明昊把自己的西装外套披上你的肩头，手指微微触碰到你光滑却又冰凉的皮肤，让他一下子晃了神，想把你揽进怀里为你取暖。“啊，谢谢。那你呢？”你终于没再对着奖杯傻笑，被充满着他的味道的外套裹住，才想起来身体早已冻得发凉。

黄明昊很快回神，堆起笑脸，“我是男生，不要紧。”

新人出道却接连获得大奖的你们自然成为了媒体的重要采访对象，保姆车停在机场门口，黑压压的一大片人让你觉得有那么点心累。身上沉重的礼裙并不方便走路，你已经开始想象自己万一被谁踩到裙摆大摔一跤，那明天的热搜第一肯定又要是自己的丑照了。

经纪人替你们打开车门，黄明昊先一步下车，却没有开始慢慢往前挤，他等在车门边，好像是故意学习那些外国的绅士那样，对着颤颤巍巍甚至下车都不方便得你伸出了手。你不算意外，认识他也有几年了，这小子就是爱搞这些乱七八糟的幺蛾子，“又要谢谢你了，昊。”“哪里。能做姐姐的护花使者是我的荣幸。”

黄明昊一手托着你的，另一边搂着你的肩膀，整个把你圈在身边护住。虽说跳舞的时候你们经常这样亲近，但是生活中从没有过这样出格的举动，更不用说是在这么多媒体和粉丝的注释下了。你难免觉得有点不习惯的在他身边僵住了身子不敢乱动，却好像被他发现了你的紧张，反倒要他来安抚你，“人太多了，我怕你丢。放松，有我在呢。”

明明天气好冷啊，可是你贴在他身边，为什么会觉得脸有点在发烫……

好巧不巧，录制的地点当天下雨，气温骤降，本就是野外综艺，下雨会更有看点。你默默吐槽了好几回什么找野菜摘蘑菇的无聊环节，明面上还是得给导演点好脸色乖乖配合才行。

不知道是不是昨晚冻着了的缘故，脑袋好像有点发懵，完成任务的时候也有些提不起劲儿，因为人设的问题，你在节目里的设定一向都是那种争强好胜什么事都要做到最好才行的样子，不晓得今天这样的表现，回去之后会不会被经纪人骂呢……“那惩罚的就是Justin&Ring小姐组咯？”“…啊？”好不容易做完任务能够坐下来拍摄，你一下走了神没注意听发生了什么，一边的黄明昊轻轻用胳膊肘碰了你一下，在镜头看不见的地方伏在你耳边轻轻地告诉你，“我们输了，要玩真心话大冒险。”“噢…哦。知道了。”你只觉着被他的气息撩过的耳廓好痒…没注意到黄明昊站在你写后侧担心的模样。

“所以两位谁接受惩罚呢？”换做平时，你作为姐姐这种时候向来需要挺身而出，既能营造出大姐姐的样子圈粉，也不至于让黄明昊的粉丝们吃醋。黄明昊也懂你的意思，配合着在一边喊着“姐姐加油！” 可是还不等你反应过来吱声，身边的黄明昊却抢先站出来表示，“我来接受惩罚。”场上的几个主持人以及前辈都在添油加醋的说着，“哎哟！我们Justin真勇敢！”“是心疼姐姐受罚吗？”“咿呀——真的是很照顾姐姐呢。”……你很害怕这样的评论。你因为走着与年龄不符的风格没少被黑，和风评向来很好的黄明昊简直判若两人，你就担心着他的粉丝会不会因为你们之间的某些举动对他粉转黑……

“我也长大了，不能总被姐姐保护。”嗯，挺完美的答案。你突然觉得自己担心的好无聊，黄明昊的情商甩你两条大街，根本不用担心他会说错什么话才是。“那Justin，来领取你的惩罚任务。”所有的镜头都转向上前领取任务的他，你趁此机会想说赶紧打起精神才是。

大概是任务内容，黄明昊问你们的经纪人要来了手机，在主持人的注视下点开了什么之后，主持人大吃一惊的表情分外真实，随即看向了坐在一边的你们这些嘉宾。你难得见黄明昊耳廓有点微微泛红，甚至不好意思的挠了挠头，除了被舞蹈老师一阵彩虹屁的夸过去以外，你几乎没见过黄明昊害羞的样子。

你还在偷乐着不知道这小子接到了什么任务，竟然还害羞起来了。一旁的前辈正拉你一同讨论着猜测黄明昊会拿到什么任务，你却被一边的导演打着首饰示意你看向一边。黄明昊正在打着语音电话，而你的经纪人从口袋里掏出你正在震动的手机，并且示意你赶紧去接。[不会吧……]你想着。莫非是向圈内好友打电话借钱这种操作吧？

“喂？”你刚好背对着黄明昊接起了电话，意料之中背后的人也回应了你，“姐姐。”你觉得有点好笑，竟然会让你们这么近距离的还要打电话，“嗯？怎么了？”你还在盘算着究竟是借钱还是什么别的，却万万没能猜到节目组让他玩的这么大，

“姐姐，我好喜欢你。”

身后的嘉宾和主持人一阵沸腾，你却在一时之间想了很多。

也不是没想过被身边的人告白，理智上告诉你这只是游戏，但难免还是会认真的想着该如何回应。你本想委婉的以另一种方式带过话题，却被眼前脸已经气的乌黑的经纪人吓得倒吸了一口冷气，[不行，人设不能倒……]你对着镜头，摆出一副邪魅的表情，却只有你自己知道连声音都在颤抖，“小朋友，姐姐不搞未成年。”

你只看见脸色稍微得以缓和的经纪人，和在镜头后面静音欢呼的导演们比这嘴型[收视率有保障了！]你很想转身立马向身后的人解释，可苦于在镜头前，这样的举动简直是在自焚。只能默默承认，虽然说的直接了很多，但换做现实，你也一样会拒绝。

那么，直接一点也没什么不好。

录完节目回到酒店，淋了一天雨的你很不争气的发起了高烧，对于黄明昊鲁莽地举动自然是免不了经纪人的一顿臭骂，说什么好在你及时救场，不然他的粉丝都能闹翻。你裹在被子里发抖，自嘲的笑笑，哪里是什么救场。明明就只是敌不住控制的木偶罢了。

骂完黄明昊，经纪人出去给你买药。昏昏沉沉间，你早就睡了过去。

对于经纪人的话，黄明昊根本就没往心里去。他分明就听见在拒绝他时，你略带颤抖地声音。被拒绝本就是正常的，虽说心里不难受也一定是假，但听见你发颤的声音起，黄明昊反而觉得，自己不应该冒这个险，只为了想借机听听你的答案。

黄明昊挨着你的床边坐下，抬手摸了摸你发红的脸颊，掌心传来的炽热更是令他担心。他替你掖紧了背角，也不走，就在旁边替你顺了顺头发，偶尔自言自语两句，“如果让你知道这场游戏的开端，你会怎么想呢。”

当时抽取任务的时候，黄明昊打开来便是半喜半忧，[向微信中消息里排列第一的人告白。]主持人当时只是单纯的感叹于如此巧合的你就是他的消息列表中的第一个人，却没仔细的看到，分明就是只为你一个人设置了 置顶聊天。

黄明昊很懂事，也很聪明，他当然知道现在不是向你表达感情的时候。一来你们都在上升期，二来你们都还是未成年人。黄明昊大概从来没有如初抵触中国式的恋爱观念，为什么未成年就不能谈恋爱呢。天知道他在搂着你的时候需要多大的定力，才能控制住自己不去扑到你。就像现在，发烧睡觉也这么的没有防备，明知道经纪人会因为不放心而留他在房间照顾自己，怎么还能这样安心的睡着觉啊。

“我也是个男人啊，姐姐。”

在没有第二个人看见的地方，黄明昊轻拂过你额前的碎发，缓缓吻上你发烫的额头。他早就不是第一次像这样偷袭你了。起身，看你没有丝毫会醒的样子，他叹过气，那你没有办法。

“感冒快点好吧。”

除了这一次的大尺度游戏外，往后的大半年里，你们都没再遇到过像这样露骨的问题。只是黄明昊嘴上不说什么，可是生活中倒好像和你越走越近。会记住你喜欢的奶茶，记住你喜欢的口红，记住你喜欢的衣服……关于你的一切都被他所熟知，再加上本就是个善解人意的温柔小孩，你根本没有理由会拒绝他走进你的生活。

他甚至会开始在公众场合搂着你的腰，声称“我怕有什么不怀好意的前辈看上姐姐。”你也就无妨他这么搂着你，仿佛在对外宣称[你是他的人]。

换季的时候又会粘着你陪他去买衣服，就应为你乱跑丢过那么十五分钟，在那之后，不知不觉就连逛街也已经习惯被他牵着走了。

你不是没意识到自己在慢慢深陷他的温柔，也很清楚这是绝对不可以的事情。正好，公司也下了通知，录制你们限定组合的最后一支单曲，然后，准备解散和以后的出路。

这可能也是个让你冷静下来的机会。出乎意料的你们的限定组合反响很好，公司也不是一次向你提议延长一年的时间，却还是被你回绝。

说不想在一起，是假的。

最终，解散演唱会定在了你十八岁生日当天，是你说当天肯定会很不舍，希望用成年的喜悦冲淡到时候的悲伤。

那天的演唱会上，你从来没在镜头前掉过眼泪的一个人，被他抱在怀里哭的伤心的不像话，他也不管耳麦有没有关声音，当着所有人的面站在台上哄你，“哎哟，别哭了姐姐。”“我最害怕女孩子哭了。”“别哭了别哭了，妆花了怎么办呀？”后来的接连几天，他哄你的视频都被挂在热搜上下不来，甚至出现了很多新的话题#男生哄老婆典范# #再强势的老虎，在心爱的人面前也是温顺的猫咪#......

散伙饭上你难得碰了酒，却不敢喝多，升害怕万一发起酒疯，便会道出自己舍不得他的秘密。反而是平日稳重的他不听人劝，喝了不少酒，真的烂醉。也不发酒疯，喝醉了就往你身上挨，怎么拉都不肯走。结果还是经纪人帮你们喊了车，提前送你们回公司休息，他还得留下来善后。

一路上他都哼哼唧唧的搂着你不放，嘴里嘟囔着什么“不要！我不要和你分开！”“姐姐不能哭了啊，昊昊有点看不清姐姐，没办法帮姐姐擦眼泪……”

你哭笑不得，没想到他喝醉了会是这副模样，看来以后长大了可不能让他碰酒。

“姐姐……”“恩？”“你不可以喜欢…别的男人……”声音渐轻，埋在你颈间的呼吸变得平缓，“昊？”你唤了他几声，仍然没有回答，想必是酒精起了作用已经睡着了。搂在你腰上的小手倒没见有松开的意思，你也就由着他了。毕竟从今往后还能这样在一起的机会可能不会再有了吧。

［不可以喜欢别的男人吗……］你笑着揉了揉他的发顶，知道他不会听见，贴在他耳边轻轻的回答，“等你成年了再跟我说这些吧，”

“我喜欢的小男孩。”

昏暗的车里，只是偶尔被驶过的路灯洒过一线光芒。

在你看不见的地方，他忍不住勾起了嘴角。

接下来的很长一段时间里，你们没再见过面。为了个子的发展，你们都在各地奔波劳碌，只有偶尔微信上寒暄几句，“最近还好吗？”“还好还好。”

互相都在隐瞒想念对方的心思，事实上无论是你还是黄明昊的微博搜索记录，全都是对方相关的新闻。谁都不知道，你偷偷将他当年综艺里的那句告白做成了音频，每次工作累到不行，听两遍他的声音，又是这样刺激人的句子，总让你红着脸在床上乱滚，完了以后又觉得自己还能再坚持下去。

一年以后的开春，你们同时受邀参加一场颁奖典礼。这是你作为唱作人拿下的第一个奖杯，而他所在的组合也在今年成功进军国外。宴会上正好还是邻桌，你们礼貌的相视一笑没有更多的交流，只有你自己知道，为了抑制想去找他说话的心情，裙摆上被你抓出了多少褶皱。

在无数媒体的注视之下，黄明昊也不敢轻举妄动，一个动作的不妥善搞不好就会被大做文章。即使如此，他的余光还是落在你身上无法移开，瞟到你穿着露背的晚礼服，仿佛任何多看你一眼的男人都是危险的野狼，让他坐立不安。

“哈啾——”稍微小看了开春时期不稳定的寒流，后台并没有开空调，令你忍不住打了个寒颤。

“Hello～林。”“好久不见啦！”“很厉害嘛，这次是唱作奖？” “嘿嘿，厉害吧！”  
你表面上强作镇定，没想到在你后面领奖的竟然是黄明昊他们组合。说到底也是同公司的朋友们，大家关系还算不错，只是你还没想好要对黄明昊说些什么才好。

“恭喜你呀，姐姐。”你低着头，视野里出现一双男士皮鞋，不用抬头你都知道是谁，“恩，谢——哇……”手腕被他抓住，一个用劲，脚下没能站稳，你就被黄明昊整个拖进了怀里。一开始你还以为他只是想给你个恭喜的拥抱，虽然时间久了一点点，你也不可否认自己确实想念了那双温柔揽着你的双手。

直到反应过来身边的六位他的队友，都一副看八卦的模样盯着你俩，你瞬间涨红了脸在他胸口前推搡着，“好了啦昊，你哥哥们看着呢……”他像是没听见似的，竟然越发收紧了圈着你的双臂，嘴唇似碰未碰的贴在你的耳边，念的你软了腿，“怎么不多穿点，嗯？”

你是知道的，这孩子私下并不像舞台上那样的可爱卖萌，强势的模样才是他在你面前更多的一面。“……干嘛，这样不好看嘛……”你不晓得是脑子里哪根筋不对了，竟然会向他撒娇。也许是你的反应出乎了他的意料，抱着你的人没忍住的笑出了声。“噗…哈哈……”你说出来其实就有些后悔，害怕他会嫌弃什么，羞得不行，“笑什么啊，昊！”

他松开环着你的双手，方便看清你生气却又害羞的小脸，“笑你可爱啊，姐、姐。”“你这个臭小子……”

“喂，黄明昊，该我们上台了！”身后的哥哥们开始招呼黄明昊上台，“好，来了。”你稍微有点失落，离开了黄明昊的怀抱，周围又变得好冷。但你并不想在他面前表现出来，努力做出微笑的表情，推着他快去。

却在你转身准备下台的一瞬，突然被他的气息环绕，一件西装外套披上了你的肩头，小手则是被黄明昊十指相扣的紧紧牵住，重新被他拉着圈进了怀里。“晚上，练习室等我。”“诶……”你还没反应过来，他牵着你的那只手很快便松开，残留的热量微乎极微让你有点不舍。很快，他又举起手，轻轻抬起你的下巴，骤然与你的唇瓣贴近，吓得你条件反射似的闭上了双眼不敢看他，可他终是停在距离你1cm的地方，用只有你们能听见的声音说，“我已经成年了，”

你一抖，缓缓睁开双眼，直对上他得逞的坏笑。

他也知道你还记得，也懂的这句话其中的意思。

——“我最爱的女孩。”

这是对一年前，出租车上那句告白的答复。

这年，你19岁，他18岁。

4年后

“你干什么啊……现在才7点……我好困……”你被他拽起来，被迫脱去了睡衣，换上得体的衣服。“我们家开车去民政局要半个多小时呢，车上也能睡啊宝贝。”黄明昊一点平时赖床的样子都没有，反而精神抖擞的眼睛发亮。

“宝贝，你就没有什么想对我说的吗？”坐上车，黄明昊没有急着替你系上安全带，像是在等着什么。就算你迷迷糊糊的也知道他几个意思，你招招手，示意他把脸凑过来，你将唇送过去，轻轻的一个吻落在他的嘴角边，“老公，22岁生日快乐。”

“再亲一下嘛～”

“民政局还去不去了？”

［你和他的故事，一直都是勉强擦着边儿度过的。］

［你在等他长大，他在等你喜欢上他。］

［是擦边球又如何呢？］

［进了就好。］

END.


End file.
